Anime Sommer Vorschau 2019
thumb|center|700px Auch wenn die Temperaturen draußen es schon vermuten lassen, dass es Sommer ist, fängt die Anime-Summer-Season erst im Juli an. Während einige spannende Titel wie Kimetsu no Yaiba oder Fruits Basket in der Summer Season weiterlaufen werden, gibt es auch viele neue Anime, die in dieser Season starten. Diese will ich in diesem Beitrag unter die Lupe nehmen, damit ihr bei der Flut an Anime den Überblick behaltet. Dr. Stone thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Dr. Stone * Genre: Sci-Fi, Adventure, Shounen * Simulcast: Crunchyroll] * Ausstrahlung ab: 5. Juli * Anzahl der Folgen: 24 * Studio: TMS Entertainment Eines schicksalhaften Tages wurde die gesamte Menschheit von einem Lichtblitz versteinert. Nach mehreren Jahrtausenden erwacht der Gymnasiast Taiju und befindet sich in einer Welt voller Statuen. Er ist jedoch nicht allein! Sein Freund Senku ist schon etwas länger wieder wach und hat in der Zeit einen großartigen Plan entwickelt - er möchte die Zivilisation mit der Kraft der Wissenschaft wieder ins Rollen bringen! Dr. Stone entsteht im Studio TMS Entertainment, die man von ReLIFE, ''Detektiv Conan'' oder ganz aktuell von Fruits Basket kennt. Es wurde auch bereits angekündigt, dass der Anime 24 Episoden erhalten wird und daher vermutlich bis zum Beginn der Winter Season laufen wird. Regie übernimmt Shinya Iino, der bei Made in Abyss Episode-Director war. Die Mangavorlage von Riichiro Inagaki und Boichi erscheint seit März 2017 im Shounen Jump und erfreut sich großer Beliebtheit. Vinland Saga thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Vinland Saga * Genre: Action, Adventure, Historical, Drama, Seinen * Simulcast: Amazon Prime Video * Ausstrahlung ab: 7. Juli * Anzahl der Folgen: 24 * Studio: Wit Studio Vinland Saga ist im Europa des 11. Jahrhunderts angesiedelt und erzählt eine Geschichte von Rache und Leid. Thorfinn, der Sohn eines der größten Krieger der Wikinger, verbringt seine Kindheit auf einem Schlachtfeld, um selbst stärker zu werden und arbeitet so auf seine langersehnte Rache nach der Ermordung seines Vaters zu. Vinland Saga wird im Attack on Titan Studio „Studio Wit“ produziert und dürfte sich daher qualitativ hochwertiger Animation erfreuen. Der Anime entsteht unter der Regie von Shuhei Yabuta, der bereits an Attack on Titan als 3D-Director mitwirkte. Hiroshi Seko (Mob Psycho 100) ist für die Serienkomposition verantwortlich und Kenta Ihara (Saga of Tanya the Evil) schreibt das Skript. Die Mangavorlage von Makoto Yukimura startete 2005 im Shounen Jump, wechselte später ins Afternoon und erfreut sich bis heute großer Beliebtheit. Lord El-Melloi II Sei no Jikenbo: Rail Zeppelin Grace Note thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Vinland Saga * Genre: Action, Adventure, Historical, Drama, Seinen * Simulcast: Wakanim * Ausstrahlung ab: 7. Juli * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: TROYCA Als Lord El-Melloi II, der spätere Waver Velvet, gebeten wird, sein Erbe Adra Castle zu beanspruchen, reist er mit seinem Lehrling Gray dorthin, um dies zu tun. Aber sie sind nicht die einzigen, die es auf das Erbe abgesehen haben. Der Wille des Vorbesitzers besagt, dass die versammelten Kandidaten - einschließlich Luviagelita Edelfelt - in einem Wettstreit gegeneinander antreten müssen, um das Schloss zu gewinnen. Der Anime dreht sich um den aus Fate/Zero bekannten Waver Velvet und spielt viele Jahre nach dem vierten Krieg um den heiligen Gral. Dementsprechend ist der Anime eher etwas für Fans des Fate-Universums. Troyca ist nicht unbedingt das bekannteste Studio, aber hat erst in der Winter Season mit dem Titel Bloom Into You großartige Arbeit geleistet. Ein Special zu dem Anime ist bereits seit Januar auf Wakanim verfügbar und kann zum Einstieg angesehen werden. Deutsche Releases im TV Nicht nur in Japan starten einige neue Anime im TV - auch in Deutschland hat ProSiebenMaxx einige neue Titel angekündigt. So wird ab dem 9. September 2019 die Serie Captain Tsubasa (2018) ihre Premiere feiern. Die Serien Boruto: Naruto Next Generations und Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple hat sich der Fernsehsender aus München auch schon gesichert, aber noch kein Veröffentlichungsdatum genannt. Aber auch im Sommer kommen neue Anime auf ProSiebenMaxx. So wird die Animenacht ab dem 27. August künftig von Dienstag auf Mittwoch laufen und mit Staffel 2 von Date a Live und der neuen Serie Megalo Box starten. Neue Anime auf Netflix Auch bei Netflix starten im Sommer einige neue Anime. So sind seit dem 1. Juli A Chivalry of a Failed Knight, Trinity Seven und die Hunter x Hunter-Filme verfügbar. Außerdem erschien wenige Tage zuvor erst der erste Teil des Anime 7Seeds. Als großes Highlight nahm der Streaminganbieter außerdem erst kürzlich den Klassiker Neon Genesis Evangelion ins Portfolio auf. Außerdem gibt es auf Netflix nun auch einige Fortsetzungen zu bereits bestehenden Anime. So kann man ab sofort die zweite Staffel von Aggretsuko, Kakegurui und Forest of Piano abrufen. Fazit Auch wenn ich finde, dass die Summer Season im Vergleich zu vorherigen Seasons dieses mal wenig zu bieten hat, gibt es dennoch ein paar vielversprechende Anime. Wem diese nicht reichen, kann sich bestimmt mit einem der zahlreichen Releases von Netflix oder ProSiebenMaxx anfreunden. ----